


Hiding Wings

by KatieKomics



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Kazuichi likes Sonia, Murder, Sonia likes Gundham, Suicide, Tanaka likes Sonia, cue the angst, gunham thinks sonia casted a spell on him, hes actually just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieKomics/pseuds/KatieKomics
Summary: (Originally published on Wattpad)When they first met, Gundham could have sworn that Sonia Nevermind had wings. Her mannerisms and nature lifted her high; as if she wasn't of this world. It made sense. Gundham didn't see himself as being of this world either. People like the two of them were rare, as far as he knew. People who seemed to hover on their own wings. Sonia was by far the most obvious to him.





	Hiding Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily one of my favourite's out of the oneshots I've written, as well as the most recent! Once again, this is a reupload from Wattpad.

When they first met, Gundham could have sworn that Sonia Nevermind had wings. Her mannerisms and nature lifted her high, as if she wasn't of this world. It made sense. Gundham didn't see himself as being of this world either. People like the two of them were rare, as far as he knew. People who seemed to hover on their own wings. Sonia was by far the most obvious to him.

Even through the killing game, Sonia was a gift to her friends. Four of which were already gone. She cried for them and comforted the others they’d left behind. Comfort seemed to be in her nature. Boundless optimism and a joy of learning new things made her intriguing. She would mimic the slang that people used around her before proudly smiling to herself.

Sonia Nevermind was an angel. It was the only way Gundham, could reason the way she made him feel. Light and loved, welcome and joyful. It was a unique sensation brought by her alone. He’d never met anyone quite like her.

Stranger still, Sonia Nevermind's angelic mannerisms would collapse when she spent time with Gundham. She held interests that were distinctly unangelic. A knowledge of killers and experiences that seemed to run contrary to the kind of person she appeared to be. Even when she was approached by the mechanic, Kazuichi Souda, she wasn’t always heavenly to him. Gundham figured she had yet to fully realize her powers. Whatever spells she did have seemed to be working on him, though.

Sonia’s relationship with Gundham was very different from what she had with Kazuichi. This was to be expected. Kazuichi was a mortal. It made sense that he'd also be drawn to Sonia. Something about it was different, though.

Around Kazuichi, Sonia seemed to stiffen. She was polite to him, up to a point. Patience was a part of her nature, even when dealing with a human who seemed far too keen on invading her space. Souda tended to follow her around like a lost puppy. He was no doubt drawn to her in the same way Gundham was. It became clearer as time went on that Kazuichi was just another one of the humans Sonia had to hide her wings from.

Sonia was never outspoken about her true nature. Gundham insisted to himself he could sense what was different about her. The proof was in the spell. They were one and the same. Sonia’s magic made his face red and his heart beat faster when he was around her. It was the most angelic thing he’d experienced.

Was it an accident? It could be. Sonia wasn't malicious towards Gundham. He wasn't exactly secretive about his nature, even if she seemed to hide her own. Despite knowing what he was, she never really said anything about it. Gundham vowed to himself that he would keep Sonia’s wings a secret.

Gundham was at first appalled at the princess who would prefer to spend her days with a demon like him than a human like Kazuichi. Surely Kazuichi had to be easier company. As time went on, Gundham saw them together and he began to understand. Sonia would pull Gundham away from their group before Kazuichi found them and they'd investigate as a pair. Whenever Sonia smiled, Gundham could feel the effects of her spell growing. He could also feel Kazuichi glaring at him.

Kazuichi's attraction to Sonia at first bordered on obsession. It wasn't long before it ended up becoming one. He didn't seem to notice the effect of his actions, no matter how she shifted away from him. The lack of response she gave to his advances only prompted more.

Despite the stress of their circumstances, no obsession or spell could defend what came next for them.

Gundham was walking past Kazuichi's cabin when he heard a loud bang from behind the door. It was followed by a strained and hysterical scream that quickly dissolved into sobbing. It was followed by another, duller noise. The sound of something heavy falling to the floor. Most of the sound ceased as Gundham approached the door. The crying person inside hiccuped and their wails became muffled sobs.

Gundham paused before the door. The heavy smell of iron wafted through the gap in Kazuichi's door. Gundham silently hoped scrap metal was the source. A pit of dread pooled in Gundham's stomach as the person inside the cabin tried and failed to steady their breath. He took a breath before pushing the door open, still standing outside the cabin.

Souda laid dead on his floor in a mess of his own blood. It spilled from a freshly opened wound in his skull. Kneeling above his body, on hands and knees, was Sonia Nevermind. She was raising what looked like a makeshift weapon to her own temple. Blood was smeared across her clothing and on the carpet where her fist held her steady. She looked up at Gundham and once again she began to cry, dropping her weapon and doubling over as she struggled to catch her breath.

Gundham rushed into the cabin and embraced Sonia, pulling her close to him. The stench of blood was thick in the air. Sonia had smeared it across her cheek while trying and failing to stop the flow of her own tears. As Gundham knelt beside her, Sonia collapsed against him and was once again shaking and wailing. She grasped at his cloak and buried her face in his scarf.

Gundham was unsure of what to do. He willed himself to focus his gaze on the princess in his arms as he hugged her gently. As she sobbed, she repeated apologies to Souda and to everybody else. She cried that Kazuichi was scared, not thinking, and was going to come after Gundham. That she didn't want to do it and that she was scared, too. That she didn't mean it. She had panicked. Kazuichi was the one who made the gun that she used to kill him.

Gundham stroked one hand through Sonia's hair as she cried. He promised Sonia that she'd make it. That Gundham could hide what she'd done. That it would be a downfall befitting a villain like him and he wouldn't mind it at all. Sonia pulled herself away from Gundham. Tears ran down her face as she hiccupped. Gundham stopped her before she could try to dry her own face again, taking her hand in his. Instead, he wiped her tears with the sleeve of his coat and hugged her again.

Sonia moved away to stand up and Gundham did the same. They kept eye contact for a moment before Sonia told Gundham he should leave. Gundham requested that she left his footprints and frame him for Kazuichi's murder. Sonia paused before nodding wordlessly. The dread Gundham felt before entering the cabin had doubled its weight, bearing down on his shoulders as he turned his back to Sonia.

Just as Gundham closed the door to Kazuichi's cabin, he heard a click behind him, followed by gentle cries. Gundham immediately turned around to open the door again, only to find that he’d been locked out. He frantically searched for another way into the cabin. The window was locked as well. When Gundham looked inside, he caught Sonia's eye as she once again raised the weapon to her temple. In that moment Gundham could have sworn he saw her wings.

A second bang was followed by a second dull thump as a second body fell to the floor.


End file.
